<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Blue Eyes by Verosss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432860">Behind Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verosss/pseuds/Verosss'>Verosss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester's Taste in Music, Eventual Smut, M/M, Music shop, Weird Castiel (Supernatural), my first fanfiction, smut later, vinyl shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verosss/pseuds/Verosss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER//<br/>Dean Winchester meets Castiel Novak and then life happend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nice and sunny morning,maybe even too fucking sunny for Dean’s eyes. He signed and looked at his phone. Yeah, amazing he woke up again 5 minutes before his alarm,that's just classic. He turned the alarm off and sat in his bed and just kept staring at the window. Bright stripes of light were trying to get inside of his room through not-so-black curtains. His moment of silence was interrupted by the first chords of ‘immigrant song’.</p><p><br/>
“Oh fucking hell” he sweared aloud. He picked the phone and answered</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Oh my godness, Dean-o where are your manners?”</p><p>“Oh fuck of,Gab I just woke up..what do ya want?”</p><p><br/>
“Tststs,I just wanted to ask you if you gonna come over to my shop this morning? I got new dessert idea..and you my dear, you are tester”</p><p><br/>
“Uhm, well in that case keep talking” Dean chuckled and start feeling more awake</p><p><br/>
“That’s the spirit,man. Well I’m just gonna say one word: PIE. See ya in 20 minutes then” and he hanged up</p><p><br/>
“Wait,Gabriel wha-'' He looked at his phone and realized that Gab is not on the line anymore. Okay,time to go then. This pie thing is very tempting.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Welcome to Dean’s life, full name Dean Winchester the one and only rock music and ladies lover...well not just ladies,really. Sometimes guys were pretty hot,too .And he got the best job ever- well,he is working in a vinyl shop. Where he is basically just listening to music and flirting with everyone. Pretty epic in his opinion,he loves his job. He also enjoys life full of freedom and carefreeness,sometimes too much.<br/>
He is living in a small apartment with his younger brother, Sam. His brother is the only thing that he truly cares in the whole world,he would kill for him. It's just two of them, their parents died eight years ago when they were on the plane coming from Canada to the USA. This specific flight turned into a catastrophe, the whole plane crashed and to this day no one knows why. Where was the mistake?Why did it happen? Only one thing was sure: no one survived. It hasn't been easy since then. He was just 18 years old when it all happened, in a small moment his old life was gone and he stepped into a completely different world...world where he became not only an orphan but also a parent for small Sammy. It was tough, there were days when he hid in the closet and just cried for hours. He learnt how to cry quietly and how to hide his true feelings. Because all the crying and stuff meant he was weak. And he can’t be weak,he can’t show that. Sam needs him to be a true man..at least that's what his father always says. ‘Be real man,Dean. Don’t be a loser,be a winner’ So there he goes,he is the man.</p><p><br/>
After 10 minutes of driving he arrived at ‘Melville road’. Street which is where Gabriel’s bakery slash coffee shop is but also his work. He still got around 20 minutes, time for some coffee and threat. Well-known neon sign ‘Cakes ‘n rolls’ was very bright even in daylight but the thing that got his attention was the smell. Oh my god Gabriel wasn't joking it’s a pie. There it is..how to make Dean’s day? Just give him some pie,seriously. He stepped inside and the smell got even stronger,yes it's definitely apple one...YES.</p><p><br/>
“Hey,Dean...you are here..actually it took you less than 20 minutes” Gabriel chuckled and started putting croissants on display.</p><p><br/>
“Man,it's a pie...it's like an emergency, you know.” said Dean and leaned back on the counter.</p><p><br/>
“Hah, you got some real problems, man..I mean I'm obsessed with sweets. But you, you are different level”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah,yeah ..thanks drama queen” he rolled his eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Come on let's sit down, I already got pie and even coffee ready, black right?”</p><p><br/>
“Yep,thanks Gabe” Both men sat down and started eating. Dean started making weird noises over his spoon full of apple pie.</p><p><br/>
“OH MY GOD,Gabriel ..I don't say it often but you got talent,man..it's amazing” Gabe just chuckled</p><p><br/>
“Now this is just porn noises,Dean... you are man of many talents” they laughed</p><p><br/>
Door opened and a dark haired man in a trench coat stepped inside.</p><p><br/>
“Hi,Cassie what's up? You woke up kind of early” Gabriel smiled at him sweetly</p><p><br/>
“Stop calling me Cassie,Gabriel I’m not a child you know” he looked at him and stepped closer to them.</p><p><br/>
“Come on don't be such a bitch, especially now in the morning...are you trying to destroy my day?”</p><p>Gabriel looked at him like he was hurt very deeply. Dean just watched the whole conversation trying to figure out who this weird dude was and why he was wearing a trench coat..I mean it was almost June ,jesus. It must be so hot inside of this coat.</p><p><br/>
“Dean, meet my dramatic brother..Castiel” said Gab and went with empty dishes into the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
“Oh hi, man I’m Dean” said Dean and smiled at him in a polite way.</p><p><br/>
“Hello Dean, how are you today?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah I’m good,you?”</p><p>“I am fine,thank you”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah…” Dean kept smiling and an awkward pause started feeling very weird.</p><p><br/>
“Come and sit down” offered Dean. Castiel looked at him and thought for a while but then he sat down opposite of him and kept staring at him. ‘Wow,that's some blue eyes he got...like Frodo from Lord of the rings’ Dean thought and chuckled.</p><p><br/>
“Something funny?” asked Castiel</p><p><br/>
“Ehm….Im..just sorry this sounds stupid but you got very blue eyes like Frodo..its yeah..”</p><p><br/>
“Who is Frodo?” Castiel looked at him and tilted his head.</p><p><br/>
“What...you don't know who is Frodo???” Before Castiel answered Gabriel came from kitchen and sit down next to Castiel</p><p><br/>
“Don't even try it Dean, he will not get your references from movies or music..trust me I tried it over the years”</p><p><br/>
“Wow..like nothing?Not even Star wars?” Castiel just looked at him and said.</p><p><br/>
“Im sorry,Dean..this is completely different world for me”</p><p><br/>
“It's chill,man ..and what kind of job do you do?”</p><p><br/>
“I'm gonna actually help Gabriel here,doing coffees and maybe even bake.”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah,no it's family business now..Novaks are back together” Gab winked and went behind the counter to serve the first two customers. They sat in silence,Dean kept drinking his coffee.</p><p><br/>
“I guess I like bees” Cas said suddenly.</p><p><br/>
“What?” Dean looked confused and put the coffee cup back on the table.</p><p><br/>
“Well, you said you like rock music and lots of sex..so I am just saying that I like bees…” said Castiel slowly and quietly,trying not to look into Dean’s eyes, like he realize it was bad thing to say. Dean starts grinning like an idiot at him and then starts laughing, Castiel joins him.</p><p><br/>
“Ah okay,Cas ..thats...cute. Well..wow I did not expect that”</p><p><br/>
“Hey, lover-boy. Yes,you Castiel Novak. I need your help..it's starting to be busy,come on” Gabriel called. Cas just rolled his eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah,coming. It was nice to meet you, Dean Winchester” He stood and shook Dean’s hand,without any other words he disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
“ Oh ..yeah you too,man..you too” Dean stood up and tried not to look surprised because of the handshake. It just felt like a ‘job interview handshake’. </p><p><br/>
“Okay see ya,later Gabriel”</p><p><br/>
“Addio,Dean-o..and by the way Castiel is single” he winked at him and started making foam for cappuccino.</p><p><br/>
“Oh my god. Fuck off,Gabe” he quickly closed the door and went to his car. Only one thought on his mind- Castiel is little cute weirdo.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs use in this chapter:<br/>https://youtu.be/2f6T4DZG9yg &lt;--- Led Zeppelin, The lemon Song</p><p> https://youtu.be/knTRT2HsOUU &lt;--- Morgen, Purple</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean locked the door of his car and slowly went towards a vintage looking store with a big sign saying: ‘Singer’s music yard’. There was no point to run or go faster, he was already 15 minutes late, Bobby gonna give him a speech anyway. He stepped inside and quietly closed the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell,boy?” Said a small bearded man wearing a trucker hat that had seen better days. He looked at him and walked round to the front of the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Bobby…” Said Dean and slightly rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't care that you are sorry, you idjt. Don't do it again, I need you to be responsible” he went in front of him .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From tomorrow it’s gonna be only you here, you remember ,right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked into Bobby’s eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry..really. I promise I’m gonna be on time tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just tomorrow, always “ Bobby added angrily and Dean just nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you late,anyway?” he asked and went back behind the counter and continued with his job where he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,I was talking to this guy and basi-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Dean..again? Can you just be one day without flirting with anyone?” Bobby teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I wasn't flirting. This guy is Gabriel’s brother..but doesn't seem like Gabriel at all” he chuckled “He is kinda weird,you know? Like really..he is wearing a trench coat.. in a june” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh..I maybe know who we're talking about. Is he small with crazy blue eyes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,yeah that's him” he said and started unpacking a box with new Green Day’s vinyls that just came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was this kid in Ellen’s shop yesterday. He looked so confused and he bought like 6 jars of honey” he stopped writing and looked at Dean with confusion written all over his face. “Who needs so much honey?” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he told me that he likes bees,ya know” Dean chuckled slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, kids are weird these days” he shook his head and went in the back of the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet day so far Dean finally had some time for proper cleaning. Make everything in the shop look nice and in a good shape not like Bobby’s trucker hat. He liked it,being alone in the shop with good music playing in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Led Zeppelin’s ‘The Lemon Song’ started playing and he lost it. He looked around ,if he is still alone in the store. Checked, he is. He puts his cleaning tools down and starts moving his body slowly in the rhythm of the music. Man, he was just like Robert Plant,for sure. He chuckled to himself..’Seriously what the fuck am I doing? But do I care?’ he asked himself ‘Not really’ he answered very seriously. Now this is his favourite part ,he needs to start singing along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Squeeze me, babe, 'till the juice runs down my leg...Do, squeeze, squeeze me, ba-..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to squeeze you, Dean?” someone just said behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean freezes and slowly turns around. He saw Gabriel standing in the doorway with a phone on recording mode. Gab started laughing ,Castiel next to him just staring at Dean in more intense mode than usually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck..” he looked and them in horror and started to blush. Face hidden in hands, feeling ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was very lovely, Dean-o I’m gonna keep this video forever” Gabriel laughed and put his phone into the pocket of his jeans. Dean just gives him a middle finger and turns the music off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it was very interesting,Dean..you..you have nice moves” Castiel whispered, trying to give Dean some kind of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...thanks, Cas..I guess” he said and his face was still red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to see him when he is drunk, Cassie..maybe he will even give you a lap dance” chuckled Gab and felt very satisfied with his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel looked more terrified than before and quickly went to look at some records,trying to escape from Gabriel. Dean just gave Gabriel ‘what that fuck’ face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here anyway?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually want to ask you if you're gonna come over on saturday?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We're gonna have a little meeting with guys..and girls” he winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “And by meeting I mean party” he added , Dean chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah why not,man. What time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Around 9,more like 10ish. Don't worry about booze. I already got some...well,some..I got like a lot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I'm gonna come,” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehmm Dean? Can I ask you what this is ?” Cas asked with his back to them. Dean came closer behind him and looked at vinyl in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is ‘Morgen’ ..its psychedelic rock,Cas”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I hear it?” he asked and looked up into Dean’s eyes. In this moment Dean realizes how small and tiny Cas is. He looked young and innocent...maybe almost submissive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ‘Wohoho, calm down, Dean’ he said to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,sure come with me” both men went further in the back of the store,where there was a small table with a dark red record player. Dean inserted the record on and slowly moved the needle over the vinyl, before he dropped the needle he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm gonna show you my favourite song, the name is ‘Purple’ and it’s from ‘69, the moment when ‘summer of love’ was on the prime.” he said with a smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He dropped the needle. Weird but at the same time a fascinating sound filled the room. Dean slowly starts head banging in the rhythm of the psychedelic sounds. He took a quick glance at Cas and found him with a surprised look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehm..not everyone likes this music. It’s not for everyone,..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,no ..I like this,Dean. Actually I think that it’s very accurate to say that I like it very much” he smiled and started mimicking Dean’s head banging moves. Dean’s smile gets even wider and together with Cas they enjoy four minutes of pure psychedelic bliss. Song finished and Dean wanted it put back into cover but Cas grabbed the record and took it from Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I like bees and psychedelic rock music,” he said proudly. “I want this” he added and Dean laughed loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you even have a record player??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,no” said Cas in a sad tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,you can come over to my place sometimes. I have a record player at home. With not only ‘Morgen’ but more psychedelic bands. Some of these vinyls we don’t have in store” he winked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could be amazing, Dean. Thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tomorrow?” asked Dean and closed the record player. Cas just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So just give me your number I’m gonna text you the address,okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave him his phone and Castiel started adding himself into Dean’s contacts list. Dean’s eyes locked with Gabriel’s across the room. He still sat on the counter with a small smile that quickly turned into a knowing smirk. Dean mouthed ‘what?’ at him. Gabriel just shuddered. Dean decided to just ignore him, ‘cause that’s the best you can do ,just ignore him..he hates that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, there you go, Dean,” Cas gave him his phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cas” he showed his phone back to his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come lover-boy it’s time to go” Gab called after Castiel. He sighed and went slowly to his brother's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so auf wiedersehen ,Dean-o. Remember saturday,okay? Come on time with your best flannel shirt on. Maybe the green one, it matches your eyes” he laughed and together with his brother left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stood in the middle of the store with weird silence around him. Just two things on his mind:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Number 1) Why Gabriel always use different language for saying goodbyes</span></li>
<li><span>Number 2) Cute little weirdo with name Castiel is actually awesome</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>